Sweet Dreams
by amoredelrobot
Summary: Holly is having sweet dreams when...


"Mila, Natalie; girls, it's okay. There's enough of me to go around. Mmm.." Holly mumbled to herself in her sleep. Things were just starting to get good when

_Buzz_  
_Buzz_  
_Buzz_

Holly groaned as she tried to identify the source of the noise.

_Buzz_  
_Buzz_

She rolled over onto her stomach.

_CLAP_  
_CLAP_

The bedside light came on and Holly quickly found the culprit; her cellphone.

She squinted to see the name on the screen.

Gail :]

Oh, shit.

She quickly cleared her throat to try and make herself sound more awake and not like she was sleeping at 11:30 on a friday night.

"Gail, H-hi, Hey!"

"Holly?"

"Yeah, what's up? Uh, is, uh everything okay?"

Gail sounded distant, or maybe distressed? Holly began to panic

"Oh, Holly! I'm so glad it's you. I just tried calling you, but then…I called someone else?"

There was a slight slur in her words and Holly knew what D word applied to Gail.

**_Drunk_**

"Are you drunk?"

"What? No! Not even close! Maybe a little"

It had been about a week since Holly talked to Gail. Ever since the wedding, _the kiss_, Gail had been going out of her way to avoid Holly.

"So, what do I owe the pleasure to?" Holly sat up in bed and tried to act cocky, but really she was now nervous that Gail had chosen this time to drunkenly yell and curse at her for being a lesbo freak.

"Just seeing what my favorite lil' lunchbox nerd is up to? What's so wrong with that?"

To lie or not to lie?

"Uhm, not much. How about you?"

"Living the dream!"

Holly laughed, because she knew that's what she was supposed to do. Still, she was wasn't sure why Gail had called her.

"So guess what Andy told me today." Gail's voice dropped and Holly could;t help but be slightly turned on.

"Uhmm, what?"

"That she's now banging' my ex! HAHA! That's so funny, right?"

"Oh, wow! That sucks."

_Way to go, Holly._

"I mean, I'm really sorry Gail. Is there anything I can do? Do you want to talk about it?"

She could hear Gail wrestle with a bottle and then take a large gulp.  
"Mm, tell me that I deserve better than them and Andy isn't a pretty as me."

Holly laughed, genuine this time.

"Andy doesn't even come close to your beauty. You're like the sun and she is like…a piece of roadkill or..something. I'm not sure where that analogy was going, sorry."

Holly felt like she was back in 6th grade trying to talk to to her crush on the phone and be witty and coy and adorable all at the same time. It was baffling to her that she was a published author of multiple books, but she was a bumbling fool when it came to talking to Gail.

"Mm, it's 'k. I get it. I'm hot, she's smelly, thanks. Talk to me. How was your day?"

"Oh! It was actually super interesting! This guy came into the morgue today that was dead in his basement for so long his skin started to grow onto the concrete floor!"

Silence.

"Uh, Gail?"

Sometimes Holly forgot that not everyone loved discussing shattered skulls and decomposition models.

"He really fucked me up, ya know?"

"You knew him?"

"No, Nick. When he left. It really fucked me up. I couldn't sleep, eat, shower. They tried to put me in the hospital to get an IV…"

Holly's heart sank. While she felt really bad for Gail, she wasn't exactly thrilled to be hearing Gail drunk blab about her ex.

Gail sighed before taking another drink.  
"Like, he came into my life as this white knight and swept me off my feet and just when I was ready to let him in, he abandoned me."

Holly wasn't even sure how to respond. Hearing Gail open up, whether she was drunk or not, was something Holly wasn't used to.

She made a mental note to kick Nick-in-shining-armor the next time she saw him, though.

"But then I finally pick everything up, piece by piece. I was finally okay! Then he just comes back! He just expected everything to be okay, for me to just be okay, and then he wondered why I did what I did."

Holly didn't know the full story, but she had asked around (for business purposes only) to find out what happened with Gail and Nick when he started at D15. According to everyone, they were hot and heavy until one day Gail said she cheated on him and that she didn't love him anymore. No one saw it coming. After that Gail had new guys all the time, but none really lasted.

"it's just not fair. Like, why does he get to be happy? While there's me, Gail Peck; the epitome of a wrecked girl. Here I have this amazing, kinda nerdy, but really beautiful girl standing in front of me and I want so bad to let her in, but I'm so scared to get hurt again and it's all his fault! That's so fucked up, right?"

Wait.  
What.

Did that really just happen or did Holly accidentally fall back asleep?

"I, uh, I.."

"I don't know. Oh well" Gail yawned "i'm going to bed. 'Night nerd. Sweet dreams."

_Click_

Holly continued to sit with the phone for a moment, completely dumbfounded.

She began to smile wider than she ever thought physically possible.  
Just as fast as Gail woke Holly up from an amazing dream, she put her right back in one.  
She had plenty of time to figure out what it all meant. Right now she was just going to revel in the fact that Gail Peck said she was beautiful and amazing.

**Squee.**


End file.
